Conventional gate-processed moldings are generally fabricated by injection molding. During molding, resin material is injected into a mold through a runner, and the resin builds into moldings with the runner after resin molding. A gate of the runner is cut off. In many cases, however, the fact is that a cutting-off of the runner is manually carried out by means of cutting tools such as a cutting nipper or the like. Additionally, a pin-gate method of automatically or mechanically cutting off the gate has already been known (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
Patent Document 1: JP-A60-255409 (p. 3, FIG. 1)
Patent Document 2: JU-A6-5930, microfilm (p. 8, FIG. 6)
The conventional gate-processed moldings are fabricated as mentioned above. Therefore, when cutting off the gate, a cutting tool tends to slip transversely over the gate, and a cutting edge of the cutting tool is not held constant in a certain position. As a result, resultant dimensions of the gate vary from moldings to moldings, leading to a lowering of finish precision of the moldings. Moreover, in order to reduce, as far as possible, the gate residuum after cutting off of the gate, manually pressing the cutting edge of the cutting tool against a base of the gate and artificially cutting off that position takes much time for a cutting-off operation of the gate, which gives rise fall off of productivity thereof. Note that even if the invention of Patent Documents 1 and 2 may automatically cut off the gate, the cut position is not always held constant from moldings to moldings. In particular, any technical consideration is not given to effective utilization of the gate residuum.
The present invention has been made to solve the above-mentioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide gate-processed moldings capable of cutting off the gate of resin moldings at a fixed position from moldings to moldings, and of effectively using the gate residuum.